Valentine Kiss
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Light fluff for Gino and Suzaku. 3


Febuary, 14, Saturday. Yep it's Valentines day, a day full of lovey dovey junk. Just about everybody's off on dates, except two Britannian soldiers, Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg. The two were sitting on an outside bench near the Britannian school, bored out of their minds. It was around 5:30 pm, about the end of the day.  
It was all quiet untill the blonde hair soldier spoke. "sooo, Suzaku, you wanna do something?" "...No." The brown haired soldier answered. "...Okay...So, um, I wonder where Anya is?" "She was asked on a date today, I'm not sure where she is." "Oh, okay." Gino looked at Suzaku, then at the ground. He thought for a minute or two. Suzaku just dazed off thinking about who knows what. Gino wanted to say something, but he knew it would result in him getting his head bit off by Suzaku. He reached into his pant pocket while watching this couple walk by holding hands. He pulled out a small rectangular box. Suzaku looked at the box, then at Gino. He gave him a confused/disgusting look. Suzaku sighed. "Gino, you actually buy those stupid candy hearts? I thought you weren't into this Valentines thing." "I'm not, but I like this candy." "They're disgusting." "...Well I like them." Gino said the last words quietly while dozing off. He flipped open the box tab. He poured a few hearts into his hand then looked down at them. He picked up an orange one that said 'sweet', he popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, yep they are good." Suzaku shuddered to himself. Gino then picked up a white one that said 'love me'. 'Hm, I don't like the white ones.' He then had an idea. He sneakily slipped the heart into Suzaku's hand that was opened and rested lazily on the bench. Suzaku looked down at the sudden feel of something in his hand. The brown haired teen picked the small heart up and examined it. Suzaku looked at Gino. "Nice try, keep trying." He tossed the candy behind him. Gino slumped low on the bench. He continued to look through the sweet candy. He saw all kinds of colors, Pink, green, yellow, white, purple. He searched untill he found one he liked. It was a green heart that said 'angel'. It reminded him of thought of him as his angel. He remembers this one time when they were fighting with the Japanese, one of them cornered him, he was badly injured, and he would have gotten killed if Suzaku didn't step in and save him. I guess he sees him as his 'Gardian angel'. Plus it was green like Suzaku's beautiful hues. Gino attempted to make him happy again, he slipped the heart into Suzaku's hand. Suzaku closed his palm tightly. He glared at Gino, who just smiled in return. Suzaku glanced at the heart. "*sigh*, Gino, stop trying...It is sweet though." Suzaku droped it on the ground. Gino sulked again. 'I need something he'd like!' He though to himself. He dumped all the hearts into his hand and determindly searched through them, throwing away any he didn't like.  
Finally he found the right one, it was pink and said 'one kiss'. 'You are mine Suzaku Kururugi!' Gino set the chalky heart into Suzaku's hand again. Suzaku was getting mad. Without even looking he gripped the heart and angrily looked at Gino. "What is it now?" "Look." Suzaku peaked at the heart. "...You're joking." Suzaku looked at Gino. "C'mon, one?" "...One?" "Yeah, on the lips, please? I wont bother you any more." "..." Suzaku made a discusted face. "Grrr! Fine, one." Gino was happy, he knew he had won. Suzaku quickly kissed Gino and slumped back into his sitting position. Gino was very happy know, he liked the taste of Suzaku. He just wished he didn't do it so quickly. Suzaku made a disgusted face again. "Aw, Suzaku, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Suzaku looked away from Gino. "You...You're a good kisser." "Really?" "Yeah, a little." "You wanna make out?" "Don't push it." Gino laughed. 'I'll get you one day, Suzaku.' He smiled lightly. He wanted to make on last attempt, he slipped his hand into Suzaku's. Suzaku jerked in surprise but kept his hand there. He took Gino's hand back and blushed. "I...I guess this is Okay." Suzaku said nervously. Gino cuddled Suzaku. "How about this?" Suzaku smiled and looked into Gino's sky blue eyes. "Okay." Suzaku put his arm around Gino. "You know, you really have beautiful eyes." Suzaku stated. "Naw, I hate them, but I LOVE your eyes." Suzaku rested his head on Gino's shoulder. It was nice untill this little boy ran by shouting and pointing. "Ewww! Gay sex!" The two just ignored him. Gino looked down at the box he still had in his hand, there was one left. He shook it out, it was a purple one that said 'Be mine'. "The ultimate Valentine saying." Gino lifted Suzaku's hand and dropped it into it. He looked at it and smiled. "Alright, you win." Suzaku kissed Gino on the cheek. "Alright! Finally." The little boy fell over and screamed. "Ewww! Nasty!" The soldiers continued to ignore the annoying little being in front of them. Suzaku slipped the candy heart into his mouth. "Hm...These really aren't that bad." Suzaku looked at Gino, and he looked back, then they both smiled.

Crappy ending -_-.


End file.
